Parents
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a KimShego oneshot there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, but no action or adventure. It is inspired by the drawing ‘Parents’ by Mag fortheloveofpizza as part of her ‘Kigo 100’ and I offer this to her in respect and praise. Credit also goe


Parents 

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: Rated-M for references to a physical relationship between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego one-shot; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, but no action or adventure. It is inspired by the drawing 'Parents' by Mag (fortheloveofpizza) found here http/ as part of her 'Kigo 100' and I offer this to her in respect and praise. Credit also goes to (for the cause of the blessed event).

The cross-town Middleton bus made its regular stop at a particular corner and a young, red headed woman stepped off. Securing her purse on her shoulder, she walked briskly towards an apartment building that she had become familiar with over the past several weeks.

She was young, definitely a woman but not far removed from the innocence of girlhood. It could be argued, however, that her life had long since left behind any vestiges of innocence. She wore a light summer dress, with a light sweater over her shoulder to protect her from the sun more than anything else. Her red hair was cut just above her shoulders and bounced freely in the warm air.

She had a smile on her face and a spring in her step, making for a very attractive and sexy picture to the folks who were sharing the streets with her that day. The young woman would have been amused to think that anyone might find her sexy at this time of her life; she was no less than seven months pregnant. Having always been in peak physical condition, her body was still very lithe and trim, but the pregnancy had accentuated her feminine curves in a way that would get anyone's attention.

The young woman was Kim Possible. She had spent much of her pre-teen and teen year fighting crime and preventing many a world-conquering madman from seeing their plans reach fruition. Balancing her double life as both world saver and high school student was a full time job in itself. Fortunately, Kim had a loving family and several friends that she could count on to help her through he rough spot in life.

It was one very special friend that was the reason she was out and about on such a beautiful day. That friend was actually her lover. Once bitter enemies, often fighting to the brink of death, their mutual respect for each others abilities caused their relationship to gravitate towards being rivals more than anything else. This situation continued for a few years until a drastic event sundered the walls between them.

Having been forced into her unexpected pregnancy as a result of an evil genius' plan to ruin her world-saving career, it was her rival's DNA mixed with a retrovirus that caused life to begin growing within her virginal womb. It was this event that bonded them together, heart and soul, forever. Agreeing that neither one of them desired to end the pregnancy, the two had formed a spousal partnership, eager to protect the life that ha been created from their combined genetic material.

As odd as that may sound, there was one more twist to the story. The 'rival' in question was Shego. The other woman was slightly older than Kim, thought not so much that most people would ever notice, and slightly taller as well. Shego was also a little more muscular, giving her feminine curves much greater definition. She also had long, flowing black hair unlike Kim's shorter red tresses, and her skin was a very pale whitish-green compared to Kim's peach skin tones. Add to this the ability to convert sunlight into a plasma field that radiated from her hands and you couldn't have two more apparently different people.

While most of the differences were either blatantly physical or deeply rooted in their psyches, the two women complimented each other perfectly. Although there was a dark period when Kim refused to accept the thought that she might be gay and could feel affection and intimate love for another woman, Kim had eventually realized the fact that she loved Shego, regardless of labels or what that meant to other people. Kim eventually came to accept the other woman's not-so-subtle advances and reciprocated with the same degree of love and affection.

It was Shego's apartment to which she was walking this morning.

Having come from a large and loving family didn't always mean instant understanding and acceptance. Kim's parents, brothers and closest friends were well aware of Kim's 'delicate condition' and exactly how she got that way. That did not mean that they had fully accepted Shego's integration into their daughter's life, especially as a physical partner.

Kim had told them about her deeper relationship with Shego, but for the most part the others saw the (barely) reformed villainess as a necessary evil in Kim's life, but not to be fully trusted.

Shego's family hadn't even been told yet. Kim and Shego would tell them... one day. Kim hated that she hid this fact from the world, but for now she thought it was for the best. Shego agreed because she knew that it wasn't because Kim was ashamed of her.

In the meantime, Kim had taken the elevator to the upper floor where Shego's apartment was located. Kim was glad that the walk had been so short, but no one else would have ever guessed that she was tired. While 100 of her lifestyle was focused on carrying their healthy baby to full term, Kim admitted to just enough human vanity that she didn't want to be seen as fragile or weak, even when pregnant.

The pregnancy was proving to be a large one, and Kim thanked her strong back muscles for being able to handle the extra weight. She had been amazed at how large she had grown in just the past few weeks. Kim had no cause to be worried; she had it on excellent authority that her pregnancy was progressing normally and that the life inside of her was healthy.

No sooner was Kim inside the door than Shego was there, embracing her young lover like their lives depended on it, smothering Kim's face with kisses, not all of them gentle.

"Princess, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there this morning. So, what'd they say?"

"My mother says that the baby is healthy and so am I. Everything is as it should be."

"Not to criticize, Kimmie, but can't a brain surgeon come up with something better than that?"

Dr. Anne Possible, skilled physician and noted brain surgeon, had been working closely with her daughter's OB/GYN throughout the pregnancy. In Kim's life, she had met many doctors that would have done anything to assist her in her current situation, but Kim couldn't be more satisfied that her own mother was involved.

"She also said that we would be very, very happy. She used that phrase several times: 'very, very'. I wonder why..."

Shego shrugged, not having any real what Kim was wondering about, and then promptly forgot the question as she swept Kim off her feet. The taller woman spun around a few times and holding Kim close to her. Kim laughed out loud but Shego was oddly silent.

"Ooh!"

Shego stopped moving when she heard Kim exclaim. Kim was holding her side.

"What? Are you Ok? Did I hurt you? What!"

Kim giggled at how this woman, once a plasma-throwing enemy, could be so caring and over-protective now that they were together and Kim was with child.

"No, silly. This is something else I wanted to tell you. Give me your hand."

Kim took Shego's hand in her own and guided Shego's palm to a spot along Kim's distended abdomen. Shego was no stranger to Kim's body, but she seemed unusually hesitant to touch the younger woman there. Kim was too happy to be puzzled by the reaction, but made a small note if it in the back of her mind.

"Ok, what am I doing this for?" Shego's voice was flat and questioning.

They waited for a few seconds. Kim winced slightly and said, "There..."

Shego's hand jerked away like her own plasma had turned against her. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and her face was a weird mix of shock and horror.

Kim had wondered how Shego would react; she decided to withhold judgment and let the little drama play itself out.

Slowly Shego raised both hands before her, almost as if to ward off a blow. Then her knees bent and she dropped to the floor, bringing her face nearer to Kim's expanded waistline. The look of abject terror left her face and its angular features softened as both hands embraced Kim's belly tenderly and Shego's voice was able to function once again.

"I... felt it move..."

"Her; you felt her kick."

Shego pressed her face against Kim's dress, its light fabric already moist from the tears in Shego's eyes.

"What's that, sweetness?" Kim didn't hear what her lover had said.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"And she will love you too." Kim's own vision clouded with tears; she placed her hand alongside Shego's cheek. Shego leaned back so that she could look up into Kim's face.

"Oh, don't worry; I love her too. I was talking to you just now."

Shego stood, her few extra inches towering over Kim. The pale woman gripped Kim fiercely, her embrace hot against the summer dress.

"Careful or you'll crush us both!" Kim laughed at how fast Shego lessened her bear hug.

Shego gave Kim one more kiss and then she turned away. She located a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, making motions intended to straighten out her appearance. Kim noticed for the first time that morning that Shego was dressed against character: she was wearing an outfit very similar to Kim's own, except the dress was dark green and the sweater a light gray.

"Pumpkin, I have to go back out. I am sorry that we couldn't spend the morning together, but if you want to hang around here for the day I'll bring back something nice from Bueno Nacho."

Kim's one real craving during her pregnancy was for Mexican food; the spicier and hotter, the better. It had been a major victory for Ron Stoppable (and a point of disgust for Shego) that his best friend in the entire world finally appreciated the glory that was Bueno Nacho.

"Please and thank you. Will you be gone long?" She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"For just a few hours. Make yourself at home; take a nap if you want." Shego had grabbed her keys and was walking toward the door. "Get rested up for tonight."

Shego walked out before Kim realized that there had been no eye contact between them since Shego had told Kim she loved her.

Traffic was moderately heavy from the early lunch rush as Shego drove to the residential outskirts of town. She had very mixed feelings about what she planned to do today and knew that Kim would have either tried to stop her, or would have wanted to be a part of it. Shego was on unsteady ground here and didn't want an audience if she was about to make a huge mistake.

She had been to the Possible residence many times, though usually having arrived via one of Dr. Drakken's hover pods. As a result, she wasn't as familiar with the location of the house from ground level as she was from the air. She had to circle a few blocks to be certain which one it was.

A nice home, upscale without being lavish as one might expect from a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, it rested on a hillside bordered by a copse of trees. Shego pulled her car into the drive, careful not to block anyone, and got out.

The one member of the household whom Shego had the least understanding of answered the doorbell. Mr. Dr. John Possible was a tall man of average build, solid from moderate exercise but not overtly muscular. His full head of light brown hair was only just starting to show signs of gray. Shego found him to be a handsome man, considering the crowd that she normally associated with, and while Kim obviously received her body type from Anne Possible, Shego could see where the natural strength came from.

"Shego? This is an unexpected pleasure." The tall man was surprised, but not unnaturally so. "Is everything Ok with our favorite redhead?"

"Sure, she's fine. She was at the hospital this morning with your wife."

"Ah, yes. Anne told me that she'd changed shifts with another doctor so that she could be there for our Kimmie-cub's appointment." John Possible considered the woman at his doorstep. "Please, come inside. I'll make you some coffee."

Shego was invited to the kitchen, where she and Kim had first announced their news to the Possible family. The memory was bittersweet and Shego wasn't comfortable with introspection.

John had noticed that the pale woman was being very subdued, but then there were very few other emotions he'd ever seen her display. If she wasn't angry or bitter, the young woman was often aloof and sarcastic, emotions that didn't bode well within his household. Or she had been making displays of affection towards his daughter that he hadn't been comfortable with.

"Please, sit down, sit down." The man presented her with a chair and proceeded to pour two mugs of hot coffee from the automatic machine on the counter. Setting coffee, creamer and sweetener between them, John joined Shego at the kitchen table.

"Now, what can I do for you today?"

Shego was used to dealing with either sullen criminals or raving maniacs. Even Kim and her friends wore their hearts on their sleeves; it was so easy to know what they were feeling. But this man, this 'Ward Cleaver' sort of man, gave her no vibes what so ever. It really made her feel uneasy.

"Well, Dr., I mean Mr., um... sir?"

"Call me John." The man's easy smile was disarming... damn it.

"Well, John, I really hoped to speak to... Anne, if she were home."

"I see. Girl-talk, maybe?" The man's smile softened and his face became more serious.

"Actually, yes. I had a few things that I wanted to ask her." Did this man read minds?

"I'm sorry to say that Anne won't be home from the hospital until late this evening. Kim's appointment came at a busy time, so Anne had to exchange a shift and needs to stay over for several more hours."

"Oh... " Shego was disappointed and lost some of her determination. This was not going to be comfortable for anyone.

John leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" The inquiry caught Shego off guard.

"No, sir."

"Do you like ham salad? I make a mean ham salad." He looked hopeful.

"Thanks, I'd like a ham salad sandwich... please."

John grinned at her and walked to the refrigerator. As he busied himself, he continued to speak.

"I'm home today because I just returned from a symposium. The system support team at the propulsion center takes that time to run certain system back-up checks. So my own staff and I get the day off." He set a plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"At least that the basic idea; as project leader, there's no rest for the wicked. I've been doing some work from home today."

"If I'm keeping you from anything, I can go."

"Nonsense! Please sit and talk with me." The older man looked keenly at her. "We've never really sat down and chewed the fat, as it were, just the two of us."

Truth be told, it was a situation that Shego had been hoping to avoid, maybe forever. The man was just too old fashioned, too 'old school' for her. What time she'd spent living in this house had been uncomfortable for her. The discipline and rules had rubbed against the chaotic life she'd become accustomed to over the years.

Not that the Possibles were harsh, far from it. But Shego had learned to do without father figures and families a long time ago.

"Is what you came to speak with Anne about something that I might possibly help with?"

As quick as that, Shego felt as if she were standing at a crossroads. Was this the best opportunity to gain a better understanding with Kim's father? Probably not, but if she was going to gain their trust, to be accepted, she needed to star somewhere.

As if sensing the internal debate inside her, John reached across the table and took her hand.

Please, I'm a pretty smart Joe under the surface." He gave her that friendly, open smile again.

"Shit..." Shego certainly hadn't meant to say this out loud and, once she realized that she had, her eyes opened wide and her hands flew to her mouth in mortification.

Mr. Dr. John Possible widened his own eyes slightly, and then laughed. He laughed until tears rolled down his face. He laughed so long and hard that Shego wondered if he was having a fit. Eventually Shego saw that he was just amused; Shego lowered her hands and shared in the humor of the moment and laughed along with him.

Regaining his composure, the older man straightened his posture in mock severity.

"Now you know, young lady, that I do NOT abide such language in this house. This time, however, I shall overlook the incident." John rose to refill Shego's coffee mug.

Upon his return, Shego had made her decision.

"John, can I talk with you about something?"

"Of course."

One deep breath later, "It's about Kim and I."

"Yes?" His face showed no anxiety or concern, just openness.

"It' about our... life together. As a couple."

John took his own deep breath. "So it's guy talk, then?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Can we have that kind of conversation, you and I?"

John Possible pursed his lips and his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Shego, as a father I've done my best to prepare myself for all sorts of personal questions and conversations with my children. While I am guilty of leaving Kimberly in her mother's hands, I know that one day I'll have a gut-wrenching sit-down with my boys when they start dating. And I've also been preparing myself for having a talk with any boy that walks through that door expecting to court my daughter."

It didn't take the rocket scientist long to notice Shego's downcast expression.

"Please forgive me. A man can be excused for his expectations, but I never want to say anything that makes you uncomfortable. Will you accept my apology?"

The man was so sincere that Shego couldn't help but accept. They both breathed easier and the conversation resumed.

"If Kim had entered into a relationship with a man, I would be calling him 'son'. If my sons are as fortunate as I am to meet someone... anyone... that they love as deeply as my daughter obviously does, then I'll be referring to them as offspring by default as well."

Taking a quick sip from his mug, John concluded. "You are an adult, but speaking for the Dr. Mrs. and myself, I would be proud to consider you our daughter... if you'll have us."

Shego was shocked. Never had she guessed at the depth of this man. Before, when she'd been around him, she'd interpreted his quiet ways as either veiled contempt or anger. Now she saw that his honesty and integrity was simply beyond her experience.

"John, I haven't needed or wanted to be a part of a family for years. My own family seemed like a house of strangers even when I was a child. Maybe I've been on my own for too long." Shego knew she was stalling; she owed this man an answer.

"I can't think of a family that I'd rather have than yours. I accept."

John lowered his head for a moment and closed his eyes. After only a few seconds, his attention was on Shego once more.

"Thank you. Now, I believe that you had some questions?"

Yes, well, Shego thought. This was turning into a deeply personal day, indeed.

"Ok, first question: when Anne was pregnant with Kim, did you ever feel..." Oh, how can I put this delicately? "Did you ever feel afraid of your wife?"

Leaning forward with elbows on the table, making a steeple with his fingertips, John asked, "Afraid?"

"Afraid... to be with her."

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned across his face. "Do you mean, afraid to be with her intimately?"

"Yes." Whew, that's one down.

"Goodness, yes. Anne and I had always enjoyed the physical aspects of our relationship. Still do, in fact. Some day when she's in a really good mood, get Kim to explain the discrepancy in her age versus our anniversary."

John paused and looked intently at Shego "Are you feeling well, my dear? You look a little green. Well, more so than usual."

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine, thanks." Shego actually found herself blushing at the personal nature of this conversation. It surprised her that she was still capable of such a response.

"Anyway, when Anne was pregnant the first time, I wanted to treat her like Dresden china. Turns out that she had other ideas. Some women don't like to be touched, others... well, let's just say that I married a real ball of fire and leave it at that."

"So I should... leave her alone for the duration?"

"You should ask Kim how she feels and what she wants. Trust me, you won't break her. Possible stock is strong stuff." He paused again. "Are you really sure that you're feeling well?"

Shego waved the question off; she had another one of her own to ask.

"My second question: how do you feel about Kim being a lesbian?" Shego was feeling more comfortable with her situation, maybe too comfortable. Her natural acerbic tendencies were resurfacing and maybe she wanted to see how unflappable this man was.

She took a sp of her own coffee, expecting a long wait for the answer.

"I'm not convinced that she is. Nor do I think you are, not really."

Shego's coffee promptly when down the wrong way. She sputtered and coughed, her lungs burning for air.

John was at her side in a heartbeat, napkin in hand to cover her mouth, and he held her until she found her breath. Once Shego was able to breathe again, John gave her some additional time to compose herself.

"My wife taught me ages ago that as long as someone can cough, speak, or otherwise breathe to any degree, never EVER strike them on the back if they start choking. If the air can move, they'll usually be Ok if left alone." He took a cloth from a drawer and cleaned up a few drops of spilled coffee.

"I guess she's a pretty smart Joe under the surface, too, huh?" Shego's voice was still a little rough.

"That she is." John returned with a glass of ice water for Shego.

"Care to explain that earlier answer?"

John was chewing a piece of his own ham salad sandwich, and motioned that an explanation was forthcoming.

"Not to imply that I would know what a lesbian looks like, stereotypes aside. My daughter has never expressed an interest in a same sex relationship. Far from it, she's had many dates with boys and often spoke with her mother about the 'right husband' and having a family of her own."

"You don't think she could've been latent?"

"Again, forgive me for speaking on subjects from a layman's viewpoint, but no, I don't think so. Let me ask you; have you ever had a relationship with another woman?"

"No, nothing like this. Nothing like Kim and I have." This was the time for honesty, not duplicity. "I'd done some very stupid things when I was younger, but nothing meaningful."

"But were you ever actively looking to form a relationship with another woman? Are you attracted to them?"

"No, it's rare that... that I was ever attracted to anybody."

"Just my daughter?" Shego searched the man's face, looking for accusation or regret. She saw neither.

"Yes, I use to hate Kim. Maybe I hated seeing what I used to be, what I used to have and had lost. Later, I saw Kim as a competitor more than an enemy; seeing who was better became more important. And now... I cannot see a future without her in my life."

John was nodding slowly. Shego wondered again how this man who in her past encounters with him had seemed so easygoing to the point of obliviousness, could be so accepting of her. Were there really such kind people walking the Earth?

"And that's why I have my doubts about either of you being homosexual. You love each other specifically. You know, there was this time a few months ago when my wife and I took this well, sort of personality / compatibility quiz. It was called 'Animology' or something like that. It was all he rage at the time. I believe that Kimmie took the quiz also. Her score told her she was a 'Blue Fox'."

John wondered why Shego's jaw had suddenly gone slack and her eyes were wide. "My point is that I believe that you and she, as are my wife and I, soul mates. No more and no less."

"All right then, here's my last question for the day: regardless of what we are, our relationship is a physical one between two consenting adults of the same sex. Does that bother you?"

The older man leaned away from the table. His eyes glazed over slightly and Shego saw the wheels turning. This answer was going to require either far more thought or far more finesse.

When he was ready, John's reply was a simple, "No."

"That's it? No $10 words as long s my arm. What kind of rocket scientist are you?" Shego smiled to show that she was joking. John gave her a lopsided grin.

"However..."

"See? I knew it! Wait while I get my thesaurus from the car."

"No, nothing like that. It's nothing that either of you have done or could do that bothers me. It's not my acceptance that you have to worry about. At least..."

John reached out and took Shego's closest hand in his. "Not any more."

"So it did bother you?"

"At first, yes. I asked you before to please forgive a father's expectations. I didn't understand. And I've also known people, good people, who chose the same lifestyle that you and Kim have but with much greater hardship. They were ridiculed and ostracized for their choice. What father would ever want that for his child?"

John stood and began clearing the table of their empty plates and mugs. Shego brought her own mug to the kitchen sink and handed it to him.

"The world is a different place than it was all those years ago. It will accept now what would have been unthinkable once upon a time. But you will still run into folks that cannot simply accept your life together and stand aside. Tell me, have you ever seen he film 'Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?'"

"Not in a long time, and never all the way through."

"Then do an old man a favor and watch that movie with Kim someday soon. It should make my point well enough."

The afternoon was waning and Shego felt better than she had in a long time. Regardless of her tough outer shell, she had learned from Kim that there was more to the world than what she carried inside herself. She had come to appreciate the support of friends, if not family. And now here was a family that had opened its arms to her.

John Possible placed his hand carefully on Shego's shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can do that might be of some value?"

"No, sir. I think I've heard all I needed to hear. I'm going o take off now."

John escorted her to the front door.

"Shego," it struck her then how few times she had heard him speak her name. "You are always welcome in this house, both as the partner of our daughter, and as our new daughter in your own right. Girl talk, guy talk, we will always be there for you."

Shego, the plasma throwing, bitch-witch, and second fiddle to Dr. Drakken's evil schemes wiped a tear from her eye and wrapped her arms around John's chest.

"Thanks, Dad." They both laughed at this. As Shego walked down the stone walk to her car, Dr Mr. Possible called out to her.

"Please remind Kimmie-cub that you are both to be here next Tuesday for dinner. The Dr. Mrs. is making brain loaf. And give our favorite redhead a big 'fatherly' kiss from her old man."

With a parting wave, Shego drove away. John Possible returned to his home office and tied up a few loose ends before shutting the system down for the evening. John had some plans to make involving his wife.

By the time Anne returned home, John shared those plans with her. She found them to be quite an excellent idea.

By the time Shego returned home, Kim was fast asleep on their bed. The younger woman hadn't slept the entire day away; she had cleaned the apartment and made a few minor adjustments to the furniture arrangements; 'nesting' Shego had heard it called, in preparation for the arrival of their child.

Shego knew that Kim hated to admit how much her pregnancy tired her out, so she had anticipated that Kim might be asleep when she returned. Shego used all of her training to gain entrance without making a sound. Kim's gentle breathing tipped Shego off that her guess was correct.

Shego stood in the bedroom doorway and watched her sleeping lover. Kim had exchanged her summer dress for a T-shirt and drawstring trousers. Shego was amazed at how beautiful the sleeping woman looked.

Never having felt 'turned off' by Kim's condition, Shego opened her heart and mind to the prospect of making love to a pregnant Kim Possible. She soon found herself becoming aroused, just like she always did. Shego started making plans.

By the time Kim began to stir, those plans were complete; and once Kim had fully awakened, Shego shared those plans with her. Kim found them to be quite an excellent idea.

The End.

Authors Note: Dr. Mr. John Possible is a major source of untapped potential. I plan to use him big time in an upcoming work. If Shego has anyone else in her court, besides Kim that is, I want it to be him. My own father was much more of a 'free spirit' in his own way, but that's where I learned my old school values.

Did it rock? Did it suck? Please let me know at or at http/humbugmst3k. or even at http/ I'd appreciate the comments, please. I already have plans for more stories. Be well!


End file.
